Fairytale Romance
by animegalnya
Summary: “Hey, Fae? I was just thinking…” He began. She chuckled. “Don’t hurt yourself, love.” He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “If I’m a Prince, then that would make you my Princess, right?” Post-musical. Fiyeraba. Inspired my Disney Couples. Full Summary Inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Okay, you seriously have Disney couples to thank for this thing. XD Minus whatever 'T' stuff might along…Ahem, moving on… I typed in 'Disney Couples' on youtube and went through probably about ten or more videos, I wasn't really counting. XD All Disney Princess and Prince love stories, and every single one of them struck my sappy soft spot. Disney romance is seriously the only reason I try believing I'll eventually fall in love someday. (Yes, I do believe in true love.) LOOK FOR A DISNEY BEAUTY AND THE BEAST VIDEO ON YOUTUBE WITH THE SONG 'YOUR EYES' FROM RENT!! IT IS SO FREAKIN SAPPY YOU JUST MIGHT CRY FROM HOW AMAZING IT IS!! …But, I digress.

Summary: "Hey, Fae? I was just thinking…" He began. She chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself, love." He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "If I'm a Prince, then that would make you my Princess, right?" Post-musical. Fiyeraba. Inspired my Disney Couples. The 'T' is just because I threw in some other stuff.

Rating: High T for Fiyeraba fluff.

Genre: Romance

Once again, Fiyero is suddenly a human again. Yeah! XD (Now I have 'Human Again' from Beauty and the Beast stuck in my head…eh heh…XD) Oh, and by the way, Elphaba opens the door with her powers. (If no one picks up on that.)

Hope you enjoy!! :D

Fairytale Romance

Fiyero yawned as he walked back to the small wooden cabin on the Ozian border. As was his routine, he had woken up early, however much he hated it, to find something to eat in the forest. The occasional fruit and vegetables…but mostly herbs, were going to make him sick one of these days. He sighed, remembering the reason he even put up with this lifestyle. He smiled to himself, despite his sleepy, grumpy mood. He finally reached the door, and knocked three times, five seconds between each knock. The door opened, although no one stood in the doorway. He dropped the food on the small table before collapsing onto the bed. He heard her laugh, despite her attempt to hide it. He lifted his head, trying not to glare at her. "What's so funny?"

She smiled, saying nothing as she continued fixing a hole in her dress.

He dropped his head, words muffled by the mattress, "I don't see why it's humorous every morning I come back exhausted."

She cut the thread with her teeth, tying a small knot to keep her work in place. She held up her dress to double check the almost invisible hole before replying, "After six months, you still aren't used to getting up early?"

He considered ignoring her, but decided against it. "I've spent over twenty years of my life sleeping in, thank you very much. It's not exactly easy to get used to."

She draped her dress over the back of one of their two wooden chairs before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You aren't used to change?" She smirked.

He suddenly pulled her down next to him, burying his face in her long black hair. "You're the only reason I decided to learn the definition of the word, Fae."

Elphaba reached for his hand, tracing the lines on his palm. "Fiyero? Are you…happy?"

He groaned, already half-asleep. "Cormimae." He mumbled, quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

She tried not to laugh at him again. "Come again?"

He sighed. "Of course I am, Fae. Can I sleep now?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled her closer to him, falling asleep shortly after he said the words.

She tried untangling herself from his embrace, but was pulled back the second she got an arm free. He breathed her name in his sleep, and she smiled sadly. He had risked so much in deciding to come with her, live a life that didn't exist, and stay with her for such a long period of time. She tried falling asleep herself, but found it impossible as familiar thoughts flew around inside her head: worries and emotions that she couldn't describe.

About an hour or two later, he stirred, finding her curled up in a ball against him. As he started to wake up, he gave her a confused look. "Fae?" He stroked back her hair, trying to get a good look at her face. "Fae, what's wrong?"

She looked up slowly, not wanting to worry him.

He knew from the now dry streaks on her cheeks that she had been crying. "Hey…" He said softly, stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I don't know what came over me."

It broke his heart to see her like this whether it was before she was about to cry, while she was crying, or after she had finished crying.

She knew this, so she quickly wiped away whatever was left with the blanket.

"I know you better than that. Why were you crying?" He asked firmly, but still gentle.

"I just…You wouldn't like the reason."

He sighed, knowing what she was talking about. "Fae, you know I want to be here and you know that I would never leave, no matter what." He rested his hand against her cheek. "Haven't I already proved that?"

She tried to hide the look of pain and guilt that crossed her face, forcing herself to push all thoughts of his near-death experience as well as his return to her aside. She nodded. "It's pathetic, I know. I just started and couldn't stop."

"Everyone cries, you know."

"Not you." She said quietly.

He frowned. "I've cried, too, Fae."

Her eyes widened, shocked. "You have? When?"

He kissed the corner of her mouth, unintentionally making her close her eyes. "When I heard you had left Shiz and were never coming back." He kissed her neck. "When I kept getting so close to you, and then losing your trail." He rested his head against her chest, over her heart. "When I was pulling you after me as we fled the City."

Her eyes flew open. "You weren't crying."

He smiled sadly. "You just didn't see because I was in front of you. I was able to wipe the tears away before I faced you again."

She let her fingers comb his hair, not sure what to say.

It was Fiyero that thankfully changed the subject. "Hey, Fae? I was just thinking…" He began.

She chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself, love."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "If I'm a Prince, then that would make you my Princess, right?"

"I don't exactly look like a Princess, Fiyero."

"Of course you do." He lifted his head, kissing her lips, his breathing teasing her as he spoke. "You're a very special kind of Princess." He continued to kiss her softly.

She was going to attack him if he continued to tease her. "Don't you dare lie to me." It was meant to sound serious, but came out breathless.

He rolled her under him, lips sliding down her neck. "I'm not." He smiled against her skin. "But I am serious, Fae."

She was going to make up some comment about that, but his hands on the back of her black slip that she wore to bed cut off her train of thought. She shook her head, forcing herself to answer his question. "I'm not from a royal family, nor are we married. That doesn't make me a Princess. We don't live in fairytale, Yero."

He nuzzled his nose against her neck, under her chin. "We can if we want to."

"You're so ridiculous." She gasped as his hands undid the straps at the back of the slip. "I'm nowhere near qualifying as a Princess from a fairytale."

"I beg to differ." He slipped his hands inside her slip, massaging her back. "You're beautiful, brave, and in love with a Prince."

"Is that really your idea of a fairytale Princess?"

"Yes." His lips wandered to her earlobe, sucking gently. "Do you want to know a secret?"

She was speechless, only able to nod her head.

"You're the only woman in my life that fits my idea of a Princess." He finally decided to stop torturing her, almost ripping the slip off her body.

She almost tore his hair out of his head as she arched her back, closing her eyes as he continued to kiss her.

"The only one for me."

--

Later, still in the middle of the day, they lay together, their hands practically glued together with their fingers entwined.

She suddenly smiled, and he noticed, unable to stop the corner of his mouth from turning up. "What is it, Fae?"

She blushed, not meeting his gaze. "I was just remembering a story I read when I was younger."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "What was it about?"

"…A girl."

He smirked. "That's not exactly a lot for me to go off of."

Her face continued to get warmer. "Well…she met a Prince."

He let his hand wander to her waist, closing his eyes. "Can you tell me the story?"

She was hesitant, but decided she might as well now that she brought it up. "Well…" She sighed, suddenly feeling as ridiculous as he acted. "Once there was a Princess, and she fell in love with a Prince."

"Tell me about the Princess."

"She had an evil-step mother and two ugly step-sisters. They forced her to work as their maid after her father passed away, making her live in the attic."

"That doesn't sound like how a Princess should be treated."

"She isn't a Princess…yet. Her only friends were mice and birds. She was very beautiful-"

"Like you." He smiled, resting his head above her heart again.

She shushed him. "Stop interrupting me," she teased, ignoring the beautiful comment as she continued, "One day, a messenger came to their house. He announced that the Prince was having a ball so that he could choose a wife. The girl was allowed to go if she finished all her chores. When she was finished, the birds and mice revealed a pink dress that they had made for her. But when she showed it to her step-mom and step-sisters, they ripped it up because the mice had taken fabric and beads from the stepsisters' rooms. They left to the ball, leaving her at the house. She fled to their backyard, crying on a bench.

"There was a flash of light, and then a woman appeared beside her, smiling as she comforted the girl. She told the girl that she was her Fairy Godmother. She gave her a beautiful white dress and glass slippers. A pumpkin turned into a white carriage and the mice turned into a footman, a driver, and horses. The Fairy Godmother warned her that the spell would only last until midnight and that she had to leave before then. The girl thanked her before the carriage took her to the ball. When she entered, the Prince stopped dancing with one of her step-sisters. He headed towards her as she descended the stairs.

"But her step-mother and step-sisters had seen her, wondering why she looked so familiar. The Prince followed her as she walked away from the crowd and into the shadows. He reached her, taking her hand in his before kissing it and asking her to dance. They danced into the courtyard, stopping after a while to take a walk. They sat on a bench, and just as they were about to kiss, the clock struck midnight. She ran, never giving him her name as she fled the castle. One of her glass slippers were left behind as she climbed into the carriage.

"The next day, the Prince searched the entire kingdom for the owner of the glass slipper. When he reached her house, the step-mother locked her in the attic so that only her daughters could try on the slipper, telling the Prince that there were no other women in the house. As was expected, it did not fit either of them. But one of them accidentally dropped it, destroying his chance of finding its owner. Just as he was about to leave, the mice found the key to unlock the attic door. The girl ran down the stairs, and he stopped. She showed him the other glass slipper. He tried it on, and he knew he found her, his true love.

"They got married, and they…"

"…lived happily ever after." Fiyero finished for her. He smiled up at her. "I think I've heard that one before." He lifted himself so that he hovered over her. "Now it's my turn to tell you a story."

She raised an eyebrow, curious. "Oh really? About what?"

He kissed her forehead. "A Prince." He ginned when she rolled her eyes. "Once upon a time, a spoiled, brainless Prince with a huge ego was forced to go to Shiz University when he was about nineteen years old. Everyone admired him, but it was only because he was royal and drop-dead handsome."

"A bit full of yourself, aren't you?" She smirked.

He shushed her. "Stop interrupting me," he kissed her forehead again. "Then he met a beautiful, passionate, sexy green girl." He ignored the 'you're lying' look she gave him. "However, she left for many years before he could tell her that he realized he loved her, more than life itself." Her face was on fire now, and he forced himself not to tease her about it. "When he saw her again, they ran away 

together. At first she didn't trust him, because she thought he had changed. You see, she had been wrongly viewed by those who knew her as a Wicked Witch, and he had joined the forces that were after her; he had joined them to find her so that he could tell her how he felt. But he _had_ changed. She had given him a brain, a reason to use it, and words that pulled him out of his pain-free life. When he told her how he felt, she revealed that she felt the same. But their moment was cut short, and the next time they met the guards that were after them captured him because he had told her to run.

"Just as he thought he was going to die, a spell she had cast saved him, turning his body into straw. He finally found her, and they fled the country. She found a way to turn him back into a human, and then they lived happily ever after."

"…what happened to them?" She asked quietly.

He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "They live together in a small cabin, living off any vegetation they can find in a forest. The Prince claimed her, and he knew that he would never leave her. He loves her more than anything, and wants to spend every waking moment by her side." He kissed her shoulder, moving down. "The girl is now a woman, and she has been his Princess ever since they fell in love."

Her face was on fire again as she asked, "Are you serious?"

He chuckled at her embarrassment. He kissed his way across her collar bone. "Yes, my Princess."

As his hands moved up her back and into her hair, she gasped, breathing in his ear, "I want you, now."

The next time they were lying beside one another, the sun was setting.

She traced invisible patterns on his chest. Looking up sleepily at him, she whispered, "Yero my hero."

He kissed her lips softly. "My Fae."

Oz she loved him. Feeling brave, she ran a hand through his hair, staring into his eyes. "My Prince."

He returned the gesture. "My Princess."

That was all she needed to hear before falling asleep in her Prince's arms.

--

If you can point out at least two of the Snow White references then I shall send you virtual Mickey Mouse shaped cookies, any flavor you want. And, yes, I went off the Disney cartoon version of Cinderella, although I might have changed minor details so she could tell him the story without telling him the entire one to two hour story… Tee hee. Cinderella is at the top of my favorite Disney Princess' list. Not that I really have one, but she's been amazing since I was a little girl. Review please!!


End file.
